After the Performance
by Danceingfae
Summary: Sequel to The Opera Singer. Five years later Melody is still trying to cope with life, wondering if she'll ever see Leonardo again. Then some new thigns start to happen to her. Complete
1. five years passed

~ Wait didn't I say this on the first one? ::Listens to lawyers in background:: What!? I have to say it every time I put a new story in, dang I gotta go repost some things.

Lawyers: What?

Me: Nothing. ::Sigh:: here it goes, I don't own the Ninja turtles or any of the Mirage characters. I only own Melody, her grandmother, Katie and Logan and the Lullaby. Satisfied?

Lawyers: For now.

Me: Okay  I know I already got two other fics out but my brain won't leave me alone on this one, so here it is, sequel to The Opera Singer

Ch1 Five years passed

                Performances, were almost things of the past. Sure I still did Broadway Musicals, still had many lead roles, but five years ago all that was changed for me. I was chased by foot soldiers, and wanted by a phantom vampire. If it hadn't been for my friends at the time, the Ninja Turtles, I wouldn't have survived. 

            After everything was said and done, Leonardo told me that they would never be able to see me again, but he would keep watch over me. I can't tell you how many times, I've glanced over my shoulder or done a double take, hoping that he is there. If he is, he's doing a very good job at keeping out of my sight.

            My grandmother died two years ago. During that period of mourning was when I met the only two people I have as close friends. Kathleen, Katie for short and Logan. I met them when I returned from my grandmother's funeral and though that I wasn't going to make it out of the airport. Logan was a taxi driver and Katie was the passenger. When they saw me collapse to the ground, crying, both came over and helped me home. And they came around all the time just to make sure I was well. Their open hearts helped me greatly and I was able to pass the troubled times. 

            Katie works as a manager for one of the US banks and Logan got a new job as security for the museum. He liked it mush better than driving taxi's all day. Me, I'm still at the same theater, new director. He gave me a really hard time at first. His favorite words for me was, 'You little ball of fluff, you better shape up or you won't last through the years.' If it wasn't for those harsh words, I would have dropped out of the theater and stayed home after grandma died. She used to sing me a lullaby when I was a child. At night, in my dreams she stills sings to me every night.

_Nina, nina, nina o_

_Questo__ bimba chi la do?_

_Do a la Belfana,_

_Che__ lo tene un setimane`._

_Do a lupo nero,_

_Che__ lo mango tuto intero.___

The phone rings and I pick it up. After a few minutes of talking, I laugh and say okay. I lived in a new apartment complex with a guard at the door. Can't be too careful after what happened five years ago. Out side I'm greeted by Katie and Logan, snow is falling all around us, it's the beginning of December.

"Ready to go, Melody?" Katie asked. I nodded and got into Logan's car, a four-door ford sedan. Driving off this started us on our Christmas shopping trip. Since meeting the turtles, I always bought them a little gift each year, even though they never got them. April was gone from the news building otherwise I would have given them to her. I have no idea what happened to her. I would but the turtles another present again this year, some things have got to change come times. At least I hoped they would.

            We went to the mall and were looking at snow globes at Franklin Mint. Katie and Logan went off across the way to look in the music store. I told them I would be over in a minute. Putting down a snow globe of a snowman, I noticed a guy by the counter was staring at me. Ignoring him, I went to a different shelf and looked over to see if the guy was still watching. He was gone. Letting loose a breath, I turned to leave and found him standing right in front of me.

            "Hello Melody," The guy said to me. "You've gotten more beautiful through out the years." I looked at him confused.

            "You don't recognize me do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

            "Sorry, I have no idea who you are." I said.

            "Well the last time you saw me you were nineteen, I think," The guy said. "How old are you now?"

            "Twenty five," I said. Something about this guy made me feel very uneasy. He seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place him.

            "Right, you would have been twenty then," They guy grabbed my face, placing his forehead to mine. Startled I tried to back away but he had a good grip.

            "You sent me to jail," he said.

            "What?, No I…" He interrupted me.

            "Remember Melody, my friend and I were going to make you feel real good." I gasped as I realized he was one of the attackers from the apartment, from the first time I met Leonardo and his brothers. I struggled harder to get away from him.

            "Easy Melody," the guy said. "You don't want to knock the shelf over, fall on broken glass perhaps?" I stopped struggling. "That's a girl, now we are gonna…"

            "Melody!" Logan called from the other store. They guy holding me backed away letting me go. I turned and ran out to where my friends were. Turning, the guy, raised his hand in a mock wave and disappeared through the crowd. I was shaking a little, so Katie cleared some people off of a bench and they sat me down.

            "What was that about?" Katie asked.

            "That was one of my attackers from five years ago," I took a breath to calm myself. "I never saw his face, but he knew what had happened, and everything came flooding back." Katie put a reassuring arm around me as Logan rubbed my back.

            "I'm okay guys, thanks," I insisted. "Let's go finish shopping." I tried forcing cheerfulness to my voice. As we all walked off I looked behind me. 'Oh Leo, where are you?'

_~ That's an italian lullaby, that my real grandmother, who is alive sang to me as a child. The song kind of goes with the tune of twinkle twinkle little star. The translation for it is nina, nina, nina, o, this child to who will I give? I'll giver her to Belfana who will keep her for a week. I'll give her to the black wolf who will eat her all up. That's it. Interesting yes I know but most lullaby's are like that, think of rock-a-bye baby :o) Belfana, is a witch who in stories I've heard visited Christ after he was born in January and blessed him or something like that. I don't remember the whole history._


	2. shouldn't be seen

~ Hi. I am currently working on Mysteries and will have the next chapter ready soon. But I figured since this one was ready I should go ahead and post it up. Here goes :o)

Ch2 Shouldn't be seen

            Down in the lair, Leonardo was practicing his kata's while the rest of his brothers were else where. Master Splinter came in watching Leonardo for a moment. When Leonardo realized that he was being watched, he stopped and turned to his Sensei. 

            "Is something wrong, Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked. He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over. Master Splinter shook his head and mentioned that he just wanted to check up on him.

            "You have been here for several hours, my son." Master Splinter said. "I am concerned for you, over the years you have practice more and more. You withdraw from everyone, including me. Raphael is who asked me to check on you, we are all worried." Leonardo bowed his head, feeling bad for putting everyone through so much.

            "I'm sorry Sensei, It's just…" Leonardo paused not knowing where to begin. He was sure that Master Splinter knew what was going on, but was waiting for him to say it. When Melody moved, Leonardo was completely unprepared. So he went to ask April for help in finding her but April was gone. The only way to find Melody was to follow her from the theater. The new apartment complex was farther away from the theater than her first one and she still walked to and from. Leonardo found that Melody left for a short time then had some friends when she returned. 

            "You're mind and heart is troubled, my son," Master Splinter said distracting Leonardo from his thoughts. "You have much inside that you must sort out. But if you ever need someone to talk to, you know that I am always here for you." Over the years, Master Splinter had gray fur now instead of the brown and had a little harder time moving, but his eyes, his spirit was as bright as ever. Leonardo bowed to his Sensei.

            "Thank you Master," was all Leonardo could find to say. As Master Splinter left, Leonardo came out of the dojo and sat next to Michelangelo on the couch.

            "Hey dude," Michelangelo greeted. "You feeling okay?" Leonardo gave his brother a smile and nodded.

            "Yeah, I just got things on my mind," Leonardo said. "I still think of Melody." Michelangelo nodded wishing that Leonardo would just go and talk to her, but he would never push him to do so. 

            "It still bothers me that April just disappeared like she never existed," Michelangelo added in.

            "That too has been on my mind, I mean her apartment was just cleaned out," Leonardo shrugged. "I don't know what to make of that, that was four years ago."

            "Yeah, creepy," Michelangelo said.

            "What's creepy," Donatello asked joining the two.

            "Just talking about April," Leonardo said quickly. Donatello nodded. Leonardo stood up and stretch. "I'm going to go out."

            "Want someone to go with you?" Donatello asked. Leonardo shook his head.

            "You know Leo," Raphael came up behind him. "You really should accept our company, it isn't good that you go out by yourself all the time." Raphael paused realizing what he had just said. "See, I listened to you back when you use to nag on me all the time." Leonardo smiled and gently shook his head.

            "I'll be fine, I just need to think," Leonardo said and left.

            "Yeah," Raphael said once Leonardo was gone. "Think and see and hear a certain some body, that I'm sure."

            "You mean that he's still watching Melody?" Donatello asked looking where Leonardo just stepped out of the lair.

            "Yeah, I thought you would have figured that out by now," Raphael said.

            "I was actually thinking he would have talked with her by now," Donatello shrugged.

            "Well, not until Master Splinter gives him the okay or someone knocks some sense into him," Raphael commented.

            "I hope one of the two happens soon," Michelangelo chimed in. "It's just been too weird these last few years, Leo becomes more withdrawn every year." All brothers nodded in agreement and thought of what they could do to help their brother.

            Time for the play to start. My mind raced over my lines as the music cued up. We were doing Man of La Mancha, I'm playing Leigh. In this musical, it is a play within a play. Cervantes and an associate are brought to prison to await a hearing with the Inquisition. The prisoners, who decide to hold a mock trial in order to find him guilty and steal all his possessions, set him upon. Cervantes presents a play as his defense, to give the "jury" insight into the "crimes" of which they accuse him. They agree and become actors in his play. Cervantes plays Alhonso Quiana, a man who has set his own reality aside and become Don Quixote De La Mancha. Man of La Mancha simultaneously tracks the experiences of the three men (Cervantes, Quiana, and Quixote), focusing mostly upon Quixote. You can almost forget when watching it, that it's a play with in a play. 

            The curtain opens in the jail scene. Prisoners, me included, are scattered around. There are few women and a lot of men. Everyone looks up as they hear the gates open and see Cervantes thrown in with his possessions. Now the fun begins.

            Up in the balcony, the light of the stage reflected in his eyes. No one was permitted up here but that didn't matter to him. When a mutant turtle with ninjitsu training wanted in somewhere, this one could get in. Leonardo was sure Master Splinter knew that he was still tailing Melody after all these years. Even after she made her new friends, he still couldn't let go. Movement in the audience caught his attention for a moment. A man, in the third row, for a minute looked like he was something else. Leonardo rubbed his eyes and looked back down again. It was only a man, in a suit. Looking back to the stage, Leonardo felt that he could understand a little why Melody loved the lifestyle so. You could be someone else for a while and forget your pain.

            At the end of the show, after curtain call, and everyone was all cleaned up, I was getting ready to head home. I bundled up tight as I stepped into the chill of the December air outside. Walking down the street, most people were indoors or in taxi's. A few blocks away from my home I glanced behind me. There was a prickling sensation on the back of my neck and it has been growing with every step I took. I froze when I heard a growl coming from behind. 

Turning I was thinking that some ones dog must be loose. A shape made its way towards me, big and menacing. Let's change my thought to some ones very big, big dog was loose. I knew there was no way to outrun it and stood my ground hoping it would go away. The animal sprang towards me and I turned in terror to flee. I was tackled from behind and had lost my breath for a moment. Looking up I saw the animal running across the street. When I turned to thank my rescuer I came face to face Leonardo.

I shrieked and threw my arms around him. Peeling me off he held a finger to his lips, indicating that I should be quiet. I nodded and he helped me up. Looking around the animal was no where in sight. Whatever it was ran far away, thank goodness. Leonardo walked with me the rest of the way home. I kept glancing over to make sure that he was there and sure enough he was. A couple steps away from my apartment I stopped.

"Leo," I whispered. "You won't be able to come up with me. There's a guard and you're not wearing a disguise."

"That's okay Melody," Leonardo said. "I won't be going up with you."

"But Leo, you have you. You…"

"Shouldn't have been seen," Leonardo finished quietly. I sighed and nodded. With out a back ward glance, I ran to the door and was let in by the guard. Leonardo watched and faded into the shadows

            Leonardo walked home with his head hanging low. Whatever attacked Melody, he didn't get a good look at it. It was good to talk to her again, even if it was for a very short time. Master Splinter had him initially cut contact, thinking she would be able to lead a normal life. But Leonardo wouldn't let that stop him from watching over her.

~ Good chapter? Hope so. I got so buoyed from reading all the reviews I got and been plunking away at the computer. I want snow, why can't I have snow? Oh and sorry Daydream about calling Fanboy Eric. That was my blond side making an appearance… wait a minute, my blonde side is always there… I can't win! :o) 


	3. life force

~ Bonus tonight, I found I didn't post this chapter like I thought, so you get part 3 and 4 at the same time. Please remember to R & R. :o)

Ch3 Life Force

            A few weeks went by with no further incident. I haven't seen Leonardo since but I knew he was there, always watching me. It cheered me up and saddened me at the same time. I wanted to visit with him, see how everyone was doing, and I couldn't. Katie and Logan noticed a difference in my attitude and was spending time with me at my apartment.

            "Melody, do you ever wonder why that Eric guy wanted to take you away?" Logan asked. Startled by the question I only shook my head no.

            "Why would she wonder that, Logan?" Katie asked. "It was bad enough that he made her seem to go mentally insane." Then Katie stood up and held out her arms to the balcony. "But then Melody's night in shinning armor came to her rescue." Dropping her arms, Katie sat down. "That must have been so romantic."

            "It was," I said behind a sad smile. "But then he had to go away."

            "What was that?" Katie asked all of a sudden. I got up and stood next to her at the window.

            "What?"

            "I thought I saw something, over there," Katie pointed to the building across the street. I smiled.

            "Maybe it's my knight in shining armor," I made it sound like a joke, but I was being serious. As Katie sat down I opened the window, even with the chilly air. Logan shook his head and continued on the subject about Eric.

            "It just kind of trips me out thinking that a vampire wanted to kidnap you and stuff you know?" Melody nodded in response to Logan's question. Logan's watched beeped and he stood up.

            "Oh, hey I got to go, do you want to stay longer or have me give you a ride home?" Logan asked Katie.

            "I should go home,' Katie said and got up. "I have to work in the morning. Are you going to be okay, by yourself?" I nodded and gave my friends hug.

            "Yeah, I always am," I said seeing them out. They told me to call if I needed anything and were gone. Feeling chilly I went to put a sweater on when a thought struck me still. I never told Logan or Katie that Eric was a vampire. How did they know?

            That thought buzzed around my head all night, I had a hard time falling asleep. With the moon light shinning through the clouds, there was no way I was going to sleep.

Going outside I buttoned up my jacket and made sure to stay away from any alleys or weird noises. Few cars were out, any that did dare out drove like maniacs. That's why I never bothered to drive around here. Walking was so much easier sometimes.

            The screeching of tires got my attention as I saw a dog hit by a small car. Running over I saw that the dog was still breathing but having a hard time doing it. The driver came out of the car in a panic.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't see him, he just darted in front of me." I ignored the driver and put my hands over the dog's ribs, very lightly. The dog's heart was beating a mile a minute. I sat there, closing my eyes wishing that the dog would be well. The driver ranted in the background to other people that were gathering around.

            "It won't work," I heard a voice whisper. I open my eyes and saw the dog looking at me. I leaned a little closer.

            "Not right," The dog was speaking to me. "You have to have blood, life force," the dog whispered. I shook my head.

            "I don't understand." I said.

            "Go home, Melody," The dog took in a wheezing breath. "They're coming for you. I was going to help but it's too late. Beware…" the dog died. I sat there not knowing what to say. Someone came and pulled me to my feet and started asking me questions. They all flew over my head. Waving them off I turned away from the accident and stumbled back home. 

            Inside I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Blood, life force? What was that suppose to mean? Too much has gone on tonight,' I thought to myself and went to draw a hot bath. Hopefully I will be able to relax and get some sleep tonight.

            With a gasp, I sat straight up and found that I had fallen asleep in now cold water. Getting out of the tub, I saw the time was past noon. I wanted to call Katie or Logan but after yesterday I wasn't sure if they were really my friends. I knew nothing of their background, just that they were there to help me at the airport when I needed it.

My phone rang, shattering the silence. Picking it up I said hello. Nothing was heard on the other end.

            "Hello, any one there? Logan? Katie?" Still only silence. Then it sounded like static was on the line.

            "Who ever this is you have a bad connection, all I hear is stati…" Then the static started making words.

            _"Don't go out the door, don't be in the dark."_

_            The words were sung in a sing song tone._

            _"You will see us soon, and be possessed by the moon."_

            I dropped the phone backing away from it. It clattered on the ground and you could hear the beeping a phone does when off the hook too long. I shivered and went to my window. 'Maybe I should just go home, leave here.' But I knew I wouldn't. Back home there was no Leonardo to watch over me. Even after all these years, I still yearned to see him, to get to know him.

~Don't worry Daydream, Leonardo will be making an appearance, but don't stop FanBoy! That threat isn't fair! But your power is out so I can deal… wait now you said it was back on, Yeah!!!! ::Jumps around house cheering until roommates silence her with pillows:: Sorry guys, it's midnight here ::Laughs:: And I'm running on deliriousness now.. I think that's a word. Oh yeah, there's another chapter after this… I think I already said that :o) 


	4. in or out

~ Okay another chapter up tonight. That's all the updating for right now, my eyes are drooping :o) Please don't be mad at me, this is a sad chapter, but good.

Ch4 in or out

            A pounding on the door, startled me, making me turn around. I shook my head as I walked to the door thinking I'm going to die from a heart attack before I get attacked by anything again. A girl stood there, very young. She looked up at me, through thistle colored hair that fell over her eyes.

            "Can I help you?" I asked. She simply handed me a note and walked away. I stared after her until she rounded the corner. Running down the hall way I turned the corner and she was gone. There were no doors, no where for her to go, but down the hallway. Looking down at the note still clutched in my hand I went back in my apartment. Slowly with trembling fingers I opened it.

            _Melody,_

_            Please meet in front of the theater. We have news that is of utmost importance to you and your lifeline. Be there at seven sharp or it may be too late. Remember the dog you saw hit by the car? We know she spoke to you and we must explain what she meant. Please do not dismiss this, it is a matter of life and death._

_            There was no signature. Should I go to the theater or not? I picked up the phone to call Katie then stopped. I didn't know if I could trust her anymore. I looked around. No family here, no friends. If I go I might see Leonardo again. That's a silly reason, I thought to myself, but still. Knowing I shouldn't, I made up my mind. I taped the note on the outside of the window, and grabbed my coat. I paused at the door looking over my shoulder. We'll find out what this is all about._

            I made my way to the front of the theater. It was currently closed. A man stood by the front doors, it seemed that he might be waiting for something, or someone. I walked up to him and told him who I was. He stood there unmoving. Thinking that this was a mistake I turned to go when I heard the doors open. Looking back the man was gone. Slowly I went inside and looked around. It was stark, empty feeling.

            I sat in one of the lobby chairs, no one appeared for the next half hour. Calling myself crazy I got up to leave when I saw someone walking in towards me. I tried to get a better look then he was just gone. I took a few steps forward when a voice behind me, startles me as I spun around

            "What are you doing here by yourself?" It was Leonardo, and he was sitting in the chair I just vacated. I let out a breath and put my hand on my heart.

            "You scared the heck out of me, Leo," He shrugged and sat there. "Where you the one who dropped that note off at my place?"

            "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't," Leonardo said, looking at his nails. I crossed my arms while standing in the same spot.

            "Okay, you're acting very weird right now," I said, uncrossed my arms and put them on my hips. "What's going on?" Leonardo walked up to me very slowly taking his time. I took an involuntary step back when he grabbed my arms, bringing my face close to his.

            "Leo," I gasped. "What are you doing?"

            "Listen Melody, it's a cold…"

            "Melody?" A voice from the front interrupted Leonardo. I looked over my shoulder and saw someone stepping out of the shadows. Leonardo let go of my arms and I turned back to face Leonardo but he was gone. Turning around I saw Leonardo emerge from the shadows walking near me.

            "Are you okay Melody?" Leonardo asked.

            "Whoa, Déjà vu to the max here," I said stepping back.

            "What happened," Leonardo came closer.

            "You were here talking to me, then you were there," I said pointing to the front. But you were here holding my arms, then you were there again, and you were not holding my arms anymore."

            "Easy Melody calm down," Leonardo said. "I just came through those front doors, I wasn't here before." Leonardo paused thinking his words over. "Remember Eric?" I nodded, how could I forget? He made me see Leonardo, heard me confess my love for him, and then revealed his true self.

            "Why did you come here?" Leonardo asked.

            "The true reason?" Leonardo nodded. "Because I wanted to see you. I know you are always watching me, always following me. So what can it hurt to actually talk to me?"

            "Because Master Splinter…"

            "Told you not to," I finished. Leonardo nodded. "Well he also told you not to say goodbye, and I'm sure he also told you not to follow me. Why can you do that?"

            "I have to respect my sensei," Leonardo said. "It's about honoring him."

            "Then why are you just bending the rules a little?" I wanted answers. "Isn't that dishonorable?"

            "It's different."

            "How Leonardo?" I asked, spreading my arms. "Please explain it to me, because I don't understand why you must torture me a little, while bending the rules so you can still feel honorable to your sensei." I stood facing Leonardo while I saw him pressed his lips together. 

            "Did you know, that my grandmother died, two years ago?" I asked my voice quieting down. "Did you even wonder where I disappeared to for two months?" Leonardo's face showed surprise at my statement.

            "I'm sorry about your grandmother, I remember you telling me how close you were to her," Leonardo said. I continued on like I didn't hear him.

            "At the airport when I came here, I was ready to give up, I couldn't take it." I said. "With my schedule it's hard to make friends and the people from the theater, they always change troops to travel." I took a breath. "If I didn't meet Logan and Katie that day at the airport, I was ready to give everything up right there." Leonardo looked shocked. He stepped forwards and wiped the tears, I didn't know fell, off my cheeks.

            "I found you as soon as I could," he whispered.

            "But you weren't there for me, you left me," I said. "And I want you to either be a part of my life, or get out of it all together. I can't handle you just being a shadow to me anymore." This was it, I wanted Leonardo to give in and say he would stay with me always.

            "Okay Melody, if that's what you want," Leonardo gave me a hug and I relaxed. He was going to be a part of my life again, that made me feel so much better. Then before I knew it, he was gone. Shocked I brought a hand to my mouth that gaped open and looked around. I was alone. Rushing back home to my apartment I rushed up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. Sliding against the wood I sat on the floor, hiding my head in my hands.

            "Oh, it hurts, it hurts," I gasped to myself. Taking a breath I went to get up and only made it two steps before falling to my knees. Crouched down, I lay on face on my arm and hit the floor with my other. There was no denying it, I was still in love with him. 


	5. discovery

~ Here you go, another lovely chapter for my lovely readers :o)

Ch5 discovery

Leonardo walked back down to the lair, feeling numb. He couldn't disobey Master Splinter, yet, Melody was right. That's what he has been doing all along. Maybe what he needed to do was talk to his sensei, come clean with everything and see what Master Splinter can make of it. Inside the lair, Leonardo knocked and waited for permission to enter Master Splinter's room. Sitting across from him Leonardo crossed his legs.

"What troubles you, my son?" Master Splinter asked. He patiently waited as Leonardo took a breath.

"Remember Melody?" Leonardo started. Master Splinter nodded. "Well, I said goodbye to her, even thought you told me not to." Master Splinter waited knowing it was more than that. 

"So through out the years, I shadowed her making sure that she was always safe. A few times I stopped a burglar going in the apartment, but I didn't know if it was Melody they were after.

"Two years ago she disappeared for a few months and when she returned, I found that she had moved in a mew apartment and had some new friends. I was hoping that she was going to get on with a normal human life when last night I noticed her apartment was dark a lot earlier than usual. I went to the window and saw a note saying where she would be, meeting some people. I think she put it there on purpose.

"So I went to the theater and heard someone talking to her. Once I got in, they were gone and Melody claims that it was me. She then told me that she was tired of me shadowing her and wanted me in her life or out of it, not in-between." Leonardo paused for a minute.

"So what did you do?" Master Splinter asked.

"I gave her a hug," Leonardo said. "And left her there." Master Splinter nodded. 

"I see that it may not have been a wise decision to have you break all contact with her so quickly, but," Master Splinter said, before Leonardo could respond.

"Let me meditate on this and see what answers I can find," Master Splinter, said. "Maybe in time, we will know what we can do, in the mean time, be true to your word. Do not follow Melody, leave her be." Leonardo nodded and bowed to his sensei before leaving. 

I was in the bathroom drawing a bath, I needed to relax. Putting in perfumes of all sorts, mostly lavender I sighed and put on the radio softly playing music. A soft jazzy tune filled the air as I lowered in the tub.

  
_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed   
Turn down these voices inside my head   
Lay down with me, tell me no lies   
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me_

Picking up my razor I started to shave, out of habit more than actually needing to do so.

__

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't

As I accidentally cut myself, I cursed out loud.

"Leo, why are you doing this to me?" I cried flinging the razor across the tub. I sat there in a fury, feeling my anger grow until I thought I was going to…

'Crack'

__

Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power

Looking over to the mirror I saw that it didn't look like it was hit with anything. Just cracks ran all along side it. Forgetting about the rest of the bath, I got out, dried myself and called the apartment manager. He came in and was surprised to see the mirror like so.

__

But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

"I'm sorry Miss Melody, I'll get a repair man in right away.." I waved him off.

__

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me

"It's alright," I looked over at it and crossed my arms. "Just bizarre." The manager apologized over and over until he finally left, I closed the door thinking, what in the world happened in there?

__

Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

Shaking my head I grabbed the radio and sat down on the couch. The TV was on mute but I wasn't watching what was on. I just sat there staring blankly at it.

__

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I spent the rest of my night on that couch, my thoughts tripping on themselves about Leonardo and the bathroom mirror. In the morning I was surprised to wake on the couch and I looked around wondering what woke me. A knocking on the door sounded and I got up, flinging on my robe as I went. It was only the repairman for the mirror. He went in and I went in my room to get dressed. I heard him leave and I poked my head out to make sure he was really gone. I went inside the bathroom, the broken mirror was still there and saw a note left on the counter. I picked it up and read:

"This is your power," I shook my head and kept reading. "This was fueled off of your anger, be ware that it could get out of hand." What was it talking about, sure I've gotten mad before but it never broke a mirror. I threw the note across the room feeling even more frustrated. Jamming my feet into my shoes I went out for a walk.

By now I should know that walks are my downfall. Even with the bright sun out, it never fails. I stopped at my bank to make a withdraw. While inside at the tellers cage everyone hears a shout from behind them.

"Everyone freeze, this is a stick up!" I groaned and followed the instructions like everyone else. Lay down on the floor, don't look at the robber. Right now I wasn't scared like I should have been. My mind is so busy buzzing around with past events that I failed to see how serious the situation really was.

"Hurry up lady," The man threatened the teller I was just at. From what I could see there was only the one thief. I chanced a glance up at him and saw his hand shaking, he was scared to death. My nose started to itch and I couldn't help it, I sneezed. The thief spun around and took a shot at me, the bullet landed right in my arm. I screamed as the pain stretched through my shoulder and down through my hand. I looked up at the burglar. He wore a stocking mask and even through it you could see he was shocked at what he had just done. My arm was bleeding slightly as I got up, holding my right hand over it. He took a step back then remembered that he had a gun.

"Don't make me shoot you again," He threatened.

"Put that down," I said slowly, pointing my uninjured hand at him while walking towards him. He raised his arm like he was going to shoot again then lowered his weapon. His legs hit the edge of a chair and I reached out a hand to push him into it. Before my hand even touched him, he flew backwards and hit the wall, which was a few feet away. Shocked I looked at my hand then realized there were people all around me running and screaming. The cops showed up a few minutes later and arrested the criminal. When the tellers told them what I had done they asked me how.

"I don't know," I said. They nodded, not believing me and left after some paramedics came and patched up my arm. I don't even remember the walk home, I was just there all of a sudden. The bathroom mirror was fixed one thing that went right today. Back on the couch I was thinking, I almost preferred Eric to this. At least back then I could make some sense of what was going on with me, I was either crazy or seeing this phantom killer after me. Right now I had no clue.

"Don't think about that vampire." I looked up at the voice and saw James standing in the shadows of the room.

~ Oooh a cliffhanger, I know I'm evil ::Mwuhahahaha:: Next chapter on it's way :o)


	6. Relizations

~ For Now I'm thinking Mysteries is finished, but there might be a sequel to it, if you really really want :o) For now I'm going to be putting my efforts in this story, along with any short stories on the side :o) Enjoy!

Ch6 Realizations

Patrol tonight was useless, no foot, no buglers, not even a jaywalker found. Normally Raphael was the one looking for all these, but tonight, Leonardo wanted to have something to do, so he wouldn't have to think of Melody.

"Hey bro," Raphael called from the other side of the roof. Leonardo looked up to him. "I think this roof is secure, we've been sitting here for three hours." Startled Leonardo looked around. 

"If you want you can go home, or you know what, go to her," Raphael sat next to his brother. Normally he'd be looking for something to pick on him about but the last few years have changed things. Leonardo was almost becoming like him, minus the temper and that scared him.

"Go to who?" Leonardo said blankly.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Raphael said an edge on his voice. "You know that I'm talking about Melody. I know that something happened because you've been more withdrawn than usual." Leonardo sighed.

"I was following her around these last five years and, well I talked to her and she said she wanted me out of her life," Leonardo summed quickly. Raphael sat there with a yeah right look.

"Right. I think it was more like stop playing my shadow and be a part of me," Raphael stood up. "From what I hear, most girls like the male figure to stand by them, not behind them in the shadows."

"But that's all I can ever be is in the shadows with her."

"But you would be with her," Raphael pointed out. Leonardo thought for a moment then deflated again.

"But sensei says…"

"You going to let someone stop you from being with a girl you love, who actually loves you back?" Raphael couldn't help the outburst.

"I mean, yeah, I know you gotta be the good son and all that but geez Leo," Raphael stood Leonardo up making him look straight in his eyes. "You are a grown turtle. You don't need to ask Master Splinters permission to go to the toilet or have him come in to wipe your tushie." Leonardo seemed stunned to hear Raphael talk as such. "If you love her and she loves you, there it is, end of story." Leonardo pushed his brother away and sat on the roof top again.

"Fine, you want to sit here and brood, do it," Raphael turned to walk away. "I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit here and watch you waste yourself away over this." Leonardo turned to watch his brother skip down the ladder and turned his attention back to the stars. Raphael was right. For a minute Leonardo sat there wondering when his brother got to be so wise and he realized some thing.

"I have moping around for five years, letting myself down, letting Master Splinter down and Melody down." Leonardo stood up knowing what he had to do. Heading off to Melody's apartment the first thing he was going to tell her was…

The window was open, which was unusual in this cold weather. Slipping in, Leonardo did a quick survey and saw that there had been no signs of a struggle. In her room some of her clothes were gone, like she left on a weekend trip. Leonardo did a little sigh and thought that made no difference, it just delayed him a little. This would give him time to get back into practice and to tell Master Splinter the conclusion that Raphael helped him reach. Leaving, Leonardo closed the window behind him, knowing that Melody would like it closed.

I looked around the suite that James had taken me to. This was in a different hotel, one that mostly held big business owners and their company meetings. They sat in a large room with several couches, a huge TV and a bar with several bottles of alcohol, chilled to drink. James had poured himself a glass of something and offered me one, but I refused. I wanted to meet this person James said could help me

"What are you doing here James?" This is back at my place before I left with James.

"I'm here to help you Melody," James said walking over to me. He seemed different, slicker than the carefree guy I remembered. Every time he says my name, he would say it very slowly, sure to pronounce each syllable.

"There's things about you that you don't even know yet," James said.

"Really?" James nodded and slid down next to me. 

"First," he held up one finger. "You want to know how your bathroom mirror broke," I opened my mouth to ask how he knew that but James continued. "Two," another finger. "You are still wondering about that dog who spoke to you. Was it real or an imaginary part of the moment? Third," James held up a third finger. "How did you make that burglar fly across the room?

"Four," James held up a forth finger. "You want to know what's different about me and how I know all these things." Since he already said it all for me, I nodded. James smiled, which reminded me of Eric.

"I know," James said getting up. "Come with me Melody. I have someone who can tell you what all this is about and," James spread his arms and then held a hand out to me. "He can tell you how to control what is happening." I stepped closer to James, ignoring his out stretched hand. He only smiled and put it down. 

"There is a war out there, and we need you. You don't always need your blood to use them, there are other ways." James slowed his speech and turned to me. I stepped back bumping against the window.

"What do you mean use blood," I asked not liking how this was sounding.

"How do you think, you were able to use the powers you have?" James asked calmly. "You were bleeding each time, right?" I nodded and looked up to see James right in front of me. I took in an involuntary breath.

"Don't be afraid of me Melody," James put his hands on the wall one on each side of me. "I'm not going to change you, that was Eric's stupid mistake." He leaned in inhaling deeply. A growing panic in me was telling me to run run run.

"Although I have no doubt that you would be," James looked at me and licked his lips. "Delicious." I wanted to push James away but didn't want to touch him at the same time. To me relief he stepped away and walked back over to the couch.

"You do want to know what is happening to you, don't you, Melody?" James asked. I couldn't deny it. I was scared to death of my old friend but I wanted to know. I looked to the window once thinking of Leonardo.

"Don't worry about the turtle," James said, startling me. "He's not there, you told him yourself," James put a hand on his hip as if he was in thought. "I believe your exact words were ' I want you to either be a part of my life, or get out of it all together. I can't handle you just being a shadow to me anymore.' Am I right?" James finished. My silence and stunned expression answered him.

"Then come Melody," James said reaching his hand to me again. "Let me show you some one who can answer all your questions and" He paused as I put my hand in his. "Confirm some of your deepest fears." I gasped as James pulled me in an embrace and ran out the window. As the ground came closer I closed my eyes and held on tight to James neck. Feeling the impact of him landing on the ground wasn't as harsh as I thought it was going to be. I thought we were going to be pancakes actually.

Stepping out of an alley, a limousine was there waiting. James opened the door and I slid in. James followed after and we were brought to where we are now. The furniture was plush, very comfortable. When the door at the other end of the room opened, James indicated that we should stand. I got to my feet, very eager to see this person who was going to be able to help me out.


	7. unknown reunions

~ Thanks for the great reviews! James is a vampire, that's why he's so different than the last story, but more will be explained on that later :o) If any one ids curious, I have started a story in the original section of Fanfiction.net called In the summertime. Anywho here's a new chapter :o)

Ch7 Unknown reunions

"Master Splinter," Leonardo called when he came back in the lair. He found him in the kitchen. "Master Splinter, I think I know what I have to do, I…" Leonardo paused as Master Splinter held up a hand.

"Just a moment my son, I've been waiting for your return." Master Splinter said sitting down. Leonardo sat down next to him.

"Melody is going to need you, and your brothers for the rest of her life, I believe," Intrigued, Leonardo sat there waiting for his sensei to continue. 

"Your brothers and you have faced many evils on this Earth. Shredder, vampires, thieves of this town, but," Master Splinter paused. "I fear there is more evil brewing and it's about to erupt.

"From what I am able to gather in my meditations, there are also witches, werewolves and shape shifters to deal with, all good and bad." Master Splinter paused in his talking to take a drink.

"But what does that mean," Leonardo asked feeling inpatient. Master Splinter looked at his son for a moment then continued.

"It means that if Melody was able to attract the attention of the first vampire, there may be more after her now. That could be what happened to April." Master Splinter said. "I think it would be wise for you and your brothers to go to Melody and bring her here again, so we can see how we can help her. I know you still care for her." Leonardo smiled a little and nodded.

"As soon as she gets back…" Leonardo paused as Master Splinter's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" Master Splinter interrupted.

"Well I actually just came from her apartment," Leonardo paused. "You don't think something has already happened to her, do you Sensei?"

"Was anything wrong there?" 

"The only thing different was that her window was open." Leonardo said. "And some of her clothes were gone."

"Let us hope that who ever is looking for her, hasn't already taken her," Master Splinter finished gravely.

I held my breath as I waited for this person to some in. As he entered I noted that he was tall, very tall. He nodded his head indicating that we could sit. Feeling very nervous I couldn't help looking around to James, who was sitting lounged back in a chair, licking his lips, then back to the person who James claimed could help me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Melody, I've heard a lot about you," he paused, smiling before he continued. "My name is Oroku Saki, and you may not know it yet but we have a history." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He waved his hands at what I said and got up.

"Never mind it's not important," Oroku walked over to me and held a hand out to me. Tentatively I reached for it, and with one quick motion pulled me from my seat. With a hidden razor he slashed my arms then let me go.

"What in the world did you do that for?" I demanded, holding my arm as I backed away. The glass that James had drank out of earlier started to tremble. As Oroku stepped closer to me, the glass shattered. Distracted I looked over at it, which gave Oroku time to get to me.

"You have power girl," I turned and looked up at him. "I will help you learn how to control it, if you will help me."

"Help you what?" Oroku backed down and I took a breath.

"There are…forces in this city that prevent me from doing good to… help people," Oroku came back up to me. He put a hand on my cheek. "If you help me, this will help the world." I leaned away from him a little, thinking.

"What. What would I have to do?" Oroku smiled and stepped away from me again.

"Just help me destroy these forces and we will all be free, my dear." Oroku sat in a chair and James handed him a glass of something he just poured. Then he walked over and gave one to me.

"To you Melody, and down, with these forces," Oroku said raising his glass. He took a drink, I looked over seeing James do the same. Putting the glass to my lips, I faked a drink then put it down.

"Now Melody, what we have to do first, is teach you self control," Oroku smiled again, which I was starting to find very disturbing. "And I know the perfect way to teach you that."

A week went by and there was still no sign of Melody. Leonardo and everyone else were worried but there was nothing they could do at the moment but wait. Slipping inside Melody's, Leonardo checked again to see if she had returned. He saw the light blinking on the answering machine and hit the button.

'Beep' "Hey Melody, this is Bruce your director. We need to resume practice, but we can't do that with out you, since you have the lead role. I stopped by your place and the guard says that he hasn't seen you for days. Now we're all getting worried. Give me a call when you get in, but just to let you know, for now, the understudy will be taking your position. If you're not back soon, well. I'm sorry Melody." 'Beep'

Leonardo sighed. Obviously she didn't leave on vacation, otherwise her director would have known about it. Now it was time for his brothers and him to spread their search. Hoping back out the window, he hoped they wouldn't be too late.

It has been three weeks since Oroku Saki has started to teach me about controlling my so called, powers. I thought this a little weird at first but noticed how I actually was starting to feel more of a calm come over me and I liked how I seemed to be in control of my body. The way I'd stand, move, even sit.

Today we were focusing on meditation. Oroku watched me and I knew he was thinking about something. What it was I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to ask him. Opening my eyes I noticed that he had slipped out and was talking to James out side the door, he left ajar. Silently I crept up to it and stood there, knowing I shouldn't.

"It's too soon for her," Oroku said to James. "To have complete power or control, that will take years to achieve. Right now she is doing the best she can, so we'll have to work with what we got."

I decided that was enough, I didn't want to get caught eavesdropping by the door. 

"These beast you take about, once she disposes of them, what will you do with Melody," James asked. Oroku shrugged. By now Melody had slipped out of earshot.

"You can have her, I don't care," He said. At this James smile grew sickly huge. 

I sat down and closed my eyes as Oroku walked back into the room. He stood in front of me for a moment and I started to sweat slightly thinking he knew I had heard what he said.

"Okay, Melody, that is enough for today," I let out a breath and opened my eyes. Oroku was smiling at me and gave me a hand up.

"Not as simple as it seems, is it," he asked.

"No, but I think it's worth what I am learning," I gave a little sigh and looked out the window.

"What's the matter?" 

"Well," I paused not sure if I really wanted him to know. Then I figured oh, what could it hurt. "I miss the theater, I miss my home, I miss," Leonardo I finished in silence. He wouldn't know who Leonardo was I thought and I wasn't about to tell him. Oroku nodded.

"I understand, you should go back and live as normally as you can, but you have been missing for three weeks and people are going to ask questions," Oroku pointed. I sighed again knowing he was right.

"Well, how should we handle this?" I asked.

Leonardo walked through the park with his brothers, half searching for Melody and half dreading what they would find. She has been reported on the news as missing but there were no leads to her.

The guys had no idea where she could be. Normally they'd leave stuff like this to the police but it was different this time. Leonardo was in love with Melody and he wanted her to know that. Now he is afraid that he waited too long. During one of his visits to her apartment, Leonardo debated calling her parents in Tennessee, but changed his mind after he picked up the phone. What would he say to them?

"Hi, I'm Leonardo a mutated turtle who is in love with Melody. Oh and I'll just add the fact that she is missing and wonder if you have heard from her?" Right, they'd take him a person who escaped from the loony bin then put his name as prime suspect once they found she really was missing. No that wouldn't work. It's time to see what Master Splinter has found out.


	8. conclusions

Thanks for the review Daydream :o) I just figured that Leonardo never mentioned Shredder's real name to Melody and used it to his advantage. I hope everyone likes this chapter :o)

Ch8 Conclusions

"Today Melody we're going to take you on a test run," Oroku said. I nodded, knowing that this would be happening sooner or later, but now I was starting to feel nervous. We went to the streets and walked around for a bit. I didn't think we were going to find anything tonight. As we rounded a corner, I saw the foot robbing a store. I went to back away but Oroku pushed me forward.

"Perfect, stop them," Oroku said. Feeling nervous, I went up to them squeezing my hands so tightly I drew blood. When the first soldier noticed me, he laughed and walked up to me.

"Oh what you gonna do, girlie?" I smiled and pointed at him. He immediately flew back and was pinned to the wall. His buddies saw this and turned to run. Using what Oroku has taught me on control, I eventually had them all up against the wall, not moving. They had brought some rope with them and I used that, the same way I pinned the soldiers, to tie them up. The last one was tied as police sirens were heard. Going back to where Oroku was I looked at him.

"I want to find this Shredder and take him out," I said. Oroku smiled a disturbing smile.

"Not a problem, me dear."

Down in the lair, Master Splinter was waiting for his eldest to get home. As soon as Leonardo burst in, he sat next to Master Splinter.

"Get your brothers," Master Splinter said. "This concerns all of you." Once all the turtles were around Master Splinter he started to speak.

"In my meditations, I was told by the spirit, that Melody has already been taken by the enemy and we must proceed with much caution. If we fail to rescue her, not only is her life in danger, but the rest of the world is as well." 

"Should we patrol to see if we can find her?" Leonardo asked. Master Splinter nodded.

"Yes, my son's, or all will fade to darkness," Master Splinter said lowering his head. Donatello got up.

"Hold on I got something that might help." Donatello left the room and came back again holding a gun that looked like it came from star trek. "This is my rope tying gun, watch." Donatello hit a button pointing the gun at Michelangelo. Rope shot out and immediately tied the turtle up and gagged him as well.

"Hmmffmmmrrrr," Michelangelo said.

"So you can see this should aid us pretty well," Donatello said putting the gun down. Everyone looked from him to Michelangelo. "Oh, sorry Mikey," Donatello said untying him, which took a few minutes. As the turtles headed out Master Splinter stopped Leonardo.

"My son, after this is over, you and Melody can be together," Master Splinter said. "It was wrong telling you to be away from her in the first place." Leonardo went up to Master Splinter and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Sensei, but to be honest, I reached that decision a while ago," Leonardo said. "I just hope it is not too late." Master Splinter gave his son a smile.

"Your heart will lead the way, now go, rescue the girl," Master Splinter said. Leonardo ran off joining his brothers. Up top they didn't have to patrol long to find Melody. She was standing in front of another bank tying the foot up, with what seemed to them, with magic. Once they were all tied up the turtles were just about out of the Shadow's. Oroku saw them and smiled.

"Melody," he shouted. "More are in the shadows." I turned waving my hand about, pinning the turtles to the wall, but I couldn't see them. Strangely this also made them unable to speak. Oroku walked over finding Donatello's gun he pointed it at the turtles and took a shot at them. Seeing that it tied them up, he quickly tied the last three.

"Okay Melody, you can relax now," Oroku said. I put down my hands and was shocked when I saw each of the turtles fall down into the light, tied up.

"Wait a minute, these are the good guys," I said. Oroku stopped me from untying them.

"Yeah, but that's what makes this so much more satisfying." I looked at him confused until one spoke.

"What have you been doing to her Shredder?" Leonardo demanded. I looked from the turtles to Shredder back to the turtles.

"S s shredder," I stammered. Shredder bowed and I moved my hand to hold him still. Shredder grabbed my hands stopping the movement, and twisted my arms behind my back. I cried out in pain as James stepped out of the shadows.

"Here you go," Shredder said, handing me over. "I'm done with her now."

"James," I whispered near tears. "Why?"

"Because as a human I always admired you but never had the guts to tell you," James said grabbing my arms, immobilizing me. "Now I can take the rest of your life to tell you. I looked back to the turtles each of them tied up helpless, and it was all my fault. As James tied my hands behind my back, rendering them useless, I watched Shredder load the turtles up into a van. He saw me watching and took that opportunity to hit Leonardo in the jaw. My stomach turned as I watched his head roll around, then James drove us off.

"Is Shredder taking them to where we were?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," James said nonchalant. "He's going to do to them what he did to April all those years ago." My head shot up hearing her name. 

"What happened to April?" I was dreading the answer.

"Dissected her while she was still alive and some other torture stuff." That was it, I couldn't hold it any more and retched in James car. He swerved and pulled over.

"Aww, jeez, couldn't you have warned me first," James said annoyed. I was still bent over, my head in the back seat. James came to my side and tried to pull me out.

"Can't move, my hands," I moaned. James sighed irritated and untied my hands then pulled me out of the car. As soon as he leaned in to see how much of a mess I made, I slammed the door on him, stunning him and took off running to where the turtles would be. James staggered up and laughed.

"You'll never make it on time," James yelled. "The spell that was cast on you will wear off at midnight." I stopped and turned.

"What do you mean?" I yelled back.

"Shredder had me find a witch to put this spell on you, because he knew the turtles would find you. The good witched, I guess you can call them, found out and tried to warn you, but we got to you first. I'm glad I made that car hit that shape shifter of a dog, or she would have told you everything." I stood there then looked at my watch, it read 1130. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

"You'll never make it," James yelled laughing at me. I hailed a taxi and took off. James saw this and his laughter faded. "Oh, dang, I forgot about taxi's. Oh well Shredder's deal." James turned leaving the car and walked into an alley. No one ever saw him tackled or staked as he turned to dust.

I reached Shredder's lair and looked at my watch, 1140. Running up the stairs, I used what I had left of the power to push down the doors and burst in. Each turtle was strapped to a table, Shredder leaned over Leonardo already had a scaple knife almost through the plastron. I waved my hands, flinging the scaple out of Shredder's hands into the wall. Before I had a chance to react, one of the foot stepped behind me, shot me with Donatello's gun leaving me helpless on the floor. Laughing Shredder walked over to me.

"Well Melody, it seems you have, oh, twelve minutes left." Shredder said joyfully. In the meantime, watch as I tear your turtle friends to pieces. I was propped in a corner and all I could do was watch as Shredder put the blade down again and Leonardo's scream of pain. Foot soldiers were putting the door back when a force that reflected blue light knocked them down, stunning all the foot. Shredder threw the scaple down this time.

"What now?" He growled. A lady walked in, short with whitish gray hair, followed by a panther another male who had brown hair and a tall thin blond woman behind them. "Get out, I have enough to deal with…" Shredder started. The lady in front waved her hand.

"Silence, you've done enough damage tonight," She said. Shredder froze in suspended motion. I watched as the panther, changed into Katie, and saw Logan walk in from behind the tall woman. They untied the turtles and me.

"Sorry we couldn't tell you Melody," Katie said as Logan took the rope away. "But we were not allowed to portray any messages until we were sure." I stared at my friends dumbstruck until I heard Leonardo moan. I rushed over to him and saw that his face was ashen, the cut was deep.

"Unless something is done, this young turtle will die," The tall thin woman said. I saw that it was only 1157 and stepped forward. 

"Let me help him," I said. The woman nodded and put my hands over his wound.

"Concentrate, put all you have into this and you can make it work," She said. I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could think of. I prayed and concentrated. I prayed that Leonardo would heal and be healthy, that we would be happy and stay together always, for his happiness.

"That's it Melody, pour your love into him," Her voice seemed to shout and I heard a watch beep midnight. My eyes rolled up in my head and all went black.


	9. the end

~ Here we go the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. If anyone else is reading please let me know what you think? Happy Reading! And Happy Holidays!

Ch9 The End

When I woke up, I sat straight up, not recognizing where I was. The room was decorated in blue hues and lots of pictures of Japan and spiritual pictures. Standing up, my body felt sore as I hobbled over to the window and looked out. I was in the turtle's lair. Looking around I assumed Leonardo's room. Going back to the bed, I lay down and drifted back into sleep.

Feeling a hand touch my cheek I turned towards it and tried to say Leonardo's name. My throat was so dry all I could do was cough and accept some water offered to me in a cup. Opening my eyes I saw Katie and Logan. I tried to sit up and looked around seeing it was my room I was in.

"Where, how.." I couldn't finish. Where was the lair, Leonardo? Katie had a soft smile as she sat next to me.

"You'll be all right Melody," Katie said rubbing my back.

"Yeah, you had a tough time," Logan said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am only Katie's friend," Logan said.

"Me on the other hand is apprenticing being a witch. That was my grandmother you met yesterday," Katie said. "Her group has been looking for you for a while, they knew about the spell that was cast on you and tried to get to you before the bad guys." I nodded, remembering what James had said.

"James," I gasped.

"Is gone," Logan said. "We took care of him before we rescued you.

"What about Shredder," I asked. Katie and Logan sighed.

"Shredder took the opportunity to escape when we were concentrating on helping Leonardo, and Leo, well…" Logan let the sentence hang. For a moment my vocal cords forgot how to work.

"And Leonardo," I grasped Katie's arm looking in her eyes. She looked away and Logan bit his lip. I help my breath scared of what they were going to say. I was waiting for them to say that…

"Hold on, we'll be right back," Katie said interrupting my thoughts and went out followed by Logan. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I pushed it away thinking it was Katie or Logan.

"Hey now, it that how you treat an old friend?" Looking up I saw, Leonardo. Practically leaping out of the bed, I jumped on him kissing his face all over.

"Oh, Leo, you're all right," I said between kisses. Calming down, I got off of him and stood up. I was wearing a cotton nightgown but I didn't care.

"Now before you say anything I have to tell you something, no don't interrupt," I said. Leonardo closed his mouth. " I have been waiting five years to tell you that I love you and I won't wait any longer. I love you, Leona…" Leonardo swept me up in a hug kissing me then held me tight.

"I love you too Melody, all these years," Leonardo said, then looked in my eyes. "I'll never leave you alone again," He finished. I smiled at him, feeling peace and happiness for the first time, in five years. It seemed that music was playing around us.

__
    
    Anytime you want to be right here
    Just imagine me and all this will appear
    You can keep this moment all your life forever near.
    A dream worth keeping.
    Leonardo put me down and offered his hand. I accepted it looking into his eyes as we started to dance.
    _
    When you're feeling lost I'll be your star
    Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are
    In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight
    Just keep my star in sight.
    _"Leo," I said quietly. "Do you hear music?"
    "Yes," he replied.
    "Where is it coming from?"
    "From inside our hearts," Leonardo said. I smiled and laid my head down on his shoulder closing my eyes.
    _
    I believe
    We've found a dream that's worth keeping
    For more than just today
    And even though
    The winds of change may come sweeping
    It's still a dream worth keeping
    So don't let it fade away.
    Maybe you'll be in some distant land
    Feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand
    And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain
    You'll be here again.
    I believe
    We've found a dream that's worth keeping
    For more than just a day
    And even though
    The winds of change may come sweeping
    It's still a dream worth keeping
    So don't let it fade away.
    Some day you might be thinking
    That life has passed you by
    Your spirits might be sinking
    With hope in short supply
    And that's the reason why
    That's the reason why
    I know this dream's worth keeping
    As long as it will stay
    And even when you see the darkness come creeping
    A dream worth keeping
    Will never fade away...._

~ That's A Dream Worth Keeping By Sheena Easton from FernGully, Which I don't own. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, the song seemed to fit for the ending. Thanks for all who reviewed. ::Takes award for another romance and bows ::Thank you thank you!


End file.
